welcome to hell
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: this showes 2 survivors of a mutant attack on a city and what they, along with 3 others will be the saviors of hell(the new earth.)


**The darkness of the world**

ghost

It didn't happen in a bang or flash. It happened in a hail of gunfire and blood. Hundreds dead in exactly 5 minutes. My name is ghost. Its not my given name its my chosen. I have the same weapons I had when I started in this place. Its no longer a city. 2 knifes 2 handguns, a machete. I never fired 1 bullet. let me tell you how it began. For exactly 6 months I wore full body armor(made from metal plates) carried my knifes, never went more than a block from home and had 2 shirts on and a black trench coat with a hood. I was expecting a zombie apocalypse. It didn't come. Instead mutants. razor sharp teeth and finger nails. They had amazing speed and strength. I was walking home at night when one attacked me. It was about to dig its claws into my head and I kicked it back took out my knifes and cut its arms off and spilled its guts out. It fell down and rolled onto its chest. I assumed it was trying to trick me so I put the blade straight into its skull. It only twitched after I pulled it out. I hear sirens in the distance and I already know why. I start running . I am almost to my house when they start coming out of the sewer. Dozens of them. I haven't trained in 3 months. I doubt I can take all of them. Then a car hits half of them. Kills 4. The rest start coming towards the car and rips the door open. Inside is a young women she was bleeding bad. It looks like one stabbed her in the ribs. She was alive for seconds before they ripped her to pieces and blood sprayed on my face. I turn and run. After a minute of running I get home. I wash the blood off my face and put my guns into holsters at my waist. I walk into the garage when one jumps on me. Its on for exactly 3 seconds before it gets its head blew up. My friend, Darren is standing there. He has a shotgun in his hand. Hello there mate. Shut up Darren says. We get in the car and drive. I count 16 freaks. I run over 2. Look like most are smart enough to stay out of road. I'm not sure what happened next. All of a sudden the car is flying through the air. It crashes to the ground. I'm getting up looking around when a man grabs my throat. you a zombie? He says. No I'm not. These things aren't zombies. I look in the car to see if Darren is alive or not. He's fine except for some cuts and a hole through his pants. That's when things get bad. A lot of the freaks swarm around circling us fast. The man backs up then gets torn to pieces. I take one of my knifes out and stick it out. they all get cut in half. Retards I say. Then I notice why they were doing that. A huge freak is there. He rips Darren out of the car and tears his head off and drinks his blood. I didn't blink. Not even when blood sprayed over my face. Again. I run. Not sure how long. The sun comes up and the mutants go inside buildings to hide.

Its almost in the woods. Then all of a sudden I'm on my back with a knife to my throat and a gun to my head. Speak. The girl says. Get that gun out of my face. I say. See takes the gun away but not the knife. What's your name? She asks. Ghost. I'm October. She backs up and I see what she looks like now. She's gothic. She's also very beautiful. That's a nice name I say. Thanks she says. Then, welcome to hell. As she puts her arms out like it's a cheap magic performance and she just made some one disappear. If your not good. your dead ghost. But I can tell you're good.

We arrive in a camp. There's 2 buildings. 4 tents and 10 people they are poorly armed. 2 have guns the rest have shovels and pipes and things like that.

Its been about a month after I met October and the others. I'm on guard duty with her dad. He has a shotgun but only 3 shells. He had used that to battle his daughter out of the city. I'm searching the area when he says: you like her huh? Who? I say. You know who. October. I've seen you look at her. Sir I'm-she likes you to ghost. She told me that since the day she met you she new there was something special about you. And how kind to her you were and stuff like that. You can have her ghost. I trust you. Thank you sir I say. Please. Call me Carl. Were there for another 20 minutes before we start to head back. Then he screams. I look and see a arm with long sharp nails dug into his leg. Then another came out and stabbed. I swing my blade out and cut a arm off. I go for another swing when he gets pulled under the ground carl!I scream. I hear running and screams in the distance. I still stare at were carl used to be. Backup gets here. And takes me back to camp. I am then put in the hospital. I didn't realize it but those things tried to take me to. 8 nails were lodged into the armor on my legs. After about 20 minutes October comes to see me. She is crying. It appears the news reached her sooner than it was supposed to. What happened? she asks. They were burrowing under ground. They tried to get me to. How come they didn't? then I pull the coat off and she sees the armor. Whoa. She says. I put my coat on when a man I never saw before enters and puts a bullet in my chest. In my last moment of consciousness I hear her screaming. And then black.

I wake up after an hour. October is laying in a chair next to my bed. I get up. Barely. The doc says the one place I didn't have completely covered got hit. I lay down again and fall asleep. I wake up and I see October talking to the doc. I start to get up when the doc tells me to stop. He gives me a shot and I start to fall asleep. Just before I do October gives me a kiss and says: welcome to hell ghost. Looks like I wasn't wrong about you. Then I'm asleep. Then the nightmares begin. I'm in a dark room strapped to a table. A man in a gasmask says: hello there. I see your awake. You have minutes to stay alive. What is your final request? Screw you! Were is October! I yell. Ah. In love till there very end. October is dead. You shall follow suit. Nnooo! I yell. The doors behind him explode and soldiers in gas masks come in and shoot the man and his assistance. Then out of no were a knife hits me in the chest and I wake up screaming. It turns out the knife were tweezers which the doc was using to pry the bullet out. October nearly had a heart attack because she thought the doc hit my heart. After I awake he gives me another shot. This happened over and over again for 3 days. And each time I had the same nightmare. And I realized that this was the future. This is going to happen no matter what I do. Me and October are going to be killed in the city. And I know no matter what I do October is going to the city tomorrow. So I'm going with her. To at least by her some time alive. But its pretty much useless. Even if I didn't go somehow I would later. Most likely to find out what happened to her when she didn't return for 3 days. I went to sleep before the doc even noticed me awake and slept till 5 minutes before she left. I got out of bed and doc saw me. He ran over with the shot but I got behind him held my arm tightly to his throat and injected the shot into him. A get my stuff and leave. I walk up to the car she's supposed to leave in and get in the backseat and laydown. I know she will go straight to the car because no goodbyes are aloud.

When were in the city I sit up and let her know I'm there. She says she knows. How? I ask. You talk in your sleep. Umm… were here. I look out the window and see what's outside. The police station. Raiding the weapons here? I ask. yes she says. That's when I realize something's wrong. There's something in her voice. Fear. And the smell. 12 humans. Who only bathe once a month. In a lake. Oh crap. I say. Then the bullets rip from the seats and hit my back. I hear October crying. I look to my right and see men ripping the door open. And drag me out. They aim at my head when…gun fire hits THEM. Blood pours out of there body's. I look around and see the man in the gasmask. I had noticed something weird about his assistance. There mutants. Holding guns. the man grabs October out of the car and she's me. He nods at a freak and it slams its gun onto my head.

I wake up and everything that happened in my dream happens now. The soldiers are taking me out of the bunker. There asking questions. They have already given me my weapons. Then I smell it. Blood. Not a lot. Only a little. Its Octobers. I know the smell because she had a cut on her leg when we first met. Then I realize sense of smell was never like this until after I got stabbed by that first mutant. I run towards the smell of her blood the soldiers don't see me leave because I'm there in seconds. And its 2 miles away. I bust the door down. It fly's into the wall .Octobers still crying. I pick her up and walk out the door. I run and am back to the soldiers. I put October down and she says: I told you there was something special about you ghost. Then she kissed me. I'm sorry for everything October. I say. she begins to say something but by then I'm already gone. I run for about 5 miles then I'm at a book store. I go inside and look around. I find books by some of my favorite authors like Darren Shan and Stephen king. I also find some comics. I open up a comic and laugh as I see him blow himself up trying to get out of a elevator. I sit there reading all the marvel comics and half the dc. Then I open Stephen kings children of the corn. I loved that movie. Then I smell it. Blood. I begin to stand when I'm punched in the face. I bring my fist back and punch the person in return. The man's coughing up blood. Irish scum bag. He mutters. Really? I ask. You were going to kill me just because I'm Irish. I walk out the door. And walk. Now im here telling the story. And now there are mutants. My eyes have been closed but I can smell them. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I can feel the vibrations of them moving though. I take the knifes out and begin slicing body parts. There were 10 of them and now there are 50. Pieces. I laugh at how easy it was. Then I smell something else. The man from the bookstore. He aims a gun at my head. Racist. I say.

jack

My name is jack. I was washing like a marathon to me when I got stranded in this hellhole. On YouTube there's this guy named yeti112 who makes parodies. Mostly resident evil. But he did a metal gear solid favorite vid is this one were its making fun of the Barbie song. I was watching when I heard screaming. I look out the window of my apartment and I see people tearing the limbs off a women and a man running away. I get my shotgun out of the closet and walk outside. I empty all the shells into them and only kill 3. That's when I realize there not people. There zombies or something like that. I run into my house and lock the door. Why is this happening to me? I ask. I go into my garage and get in my truck. I drive to the police station and knock on the door. Is anybody there? I ask. The door opens and I expect a police officer but instead a little girl is there. are there any police here? I ask. No. the little girl says. They went to the jail because the bad people were fighting. Right I say. I go in side and take a peek in the weapons locker. I take a pistol and a shotgun. Is your mommy or daddy a police officer? I ask the girl. I don't have a dad and my mom was supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago. She has a red car with blue lights instead of yellow. She says. I remember the women's car. It was the same as the girls description. Come with me I say. We walk out of the police station and get in my car. Put your seat belt I say. Then I go 20 miles above the limit and arrive back at my house. I go inside with the girl. I peek around the corners to make sure nothing got in. I turn around to a horrifying site. The girls head was twisted around and black ooze was pouring out of her eyes and mouth. And she spoke in a voice you get with those circle things you talk into. And now jack you shall die before you can unite with the saviors of hell and destroy us. Shut-up. I say and blow its head off. Its blood is black. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror my blond hair somehow changed style and length. I take my scalpel and cut some hair off and it regrows. That's weird. I say. I close the medical cabinet and in the reflections there is me and 4 others. A man with a metal looking body, a man with blue hair, a man with a sword, and a man with a machinegun. I turn around to see if they are there but I find myself face to face with one of those things. It jumps on me and digs its claws into my arm. I scream and take the scalpel and start stabbing and stabbing and stabbing. Then I remember my guns. I have my pistol but the shotguns gone. Then I hear more things. I take the gun out and walk downstairs. I turn around the corner and unleash 3 rounds into its brain. then there's 5 others. There not like the mutants. There like opposites of the people in the mirror. Including me. Then I realize. The world is now hell. The girl meant for me to not meet the saviors of the world. And these guys are the destroyers. Me pulls out a combat knife and run towards me. I turn and jump out the window. He doesn't follow.

I run and run. I go inside a café and the bell rings. Be right there. a girl says. I slowly walk towards the counter gun drawn. I look over and see her mopping up coffee. I groan and look down at myself. I had been stabbed. I can't say anything before I fall off the seat and onto the floor. The girl stands up and screams when she sees me bleeding all over the floor. She goes to the pay phone and calls 911. I know nobody's going to come. I hear mutants coming then…screaming. Not humans but them. A man comes in with a sword in his hand leaning on his shoulder. Hey there kid. I know you. He says. And I know him. He's one of the people in the mirror. He looks back and says: looks like the freaks don't know when to quit. He stands up and walks out the door. The girl is backed up against the wall. It looks like she's going to pass out. Then I notice he left something. A shot. I look at the label to see what it says. Then I say: I'm going to die anyways. I might as well. I inject myself with the shot and watch in amazement as my wound closes. It really worked. I say. I stand up and pick the gun off the floor. Then a mutant comes in. I throw the shot into its head. It screams in pain and I grab its head and turn it hard and fast. Its neck snaps. The thing is still crawling towards me. Don't you know how to die? I say. Then stomp on its head until blood is spraying out. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My new hair style I didn't want is still the same. I look like raidon from metal gear games. I walk out and see another mutant eating the guts out of the girls belly. I say nothing as I raise the barrel of my gun and put 3 rounds into its head. I go into the kitchen and take a cleaver. I put the gun in the back of my pants and go outside. I walk down to the pizza place I love and go inside. 3 mutants at the tables. One kid mutant. It looks like they were feasting on the pieces of people who didn't turn. one of the adults, a women walks over and looks at me the son runs gets up and i bring out my gun shoot the women in the eye one, throw the knife into the kids brain and shoot the dad. I put the gun away and take the cleaver out of the kids head. I walk into the kitchen and see the cook not infected and alive. Hey chef! I call. Make me a pizza. Jack? he asks. What kind? Peperoni sausage and garlic crust. I reply. I sit at a table and wait while he cooks it. He comes back about 10 minutes later with my tray. Yum. I say then dig in. on my third slice he walks out with a beer and then he drops it. Chef? I ask. Then I see the blood. Oh shit. I say. Then the chef gets ripped in half blood flying everywhere and a evolved version of the man mutant stands before me. I take the gun back out and pull the trigger. Nothing happens. Shit. I say. I drop the gun and quickly take out the cleaver but that thing jumps on me. It has spikes all over its of the spikes digs into my right leg. Another now in my left arm. Good thing I'm right-handed. I say. Then I swing the cleaver up and slice off its head. I stand up and fall back down. Damn that hurts. I say. Then I fall asleep to nightmares.

My nightmares are horrible. I'm with the other people. Were walking. I see a women ahead. I call out to her. She turns and she's holding a baby. She asks if we have anything for a cold. I hand her some pills but then the baby jumps on me. It rips my head off and in the last 7 seconds of my bodiless life I watch the women kill the other people. After about 50 times of it I wake up in a different place than when I left. The upper part of the chef is now a skeleton. The lower part is a rotten corpse. I figured I was in a coma for a month. At least. I look around and I see other skeletons and corpses. Then it starts raining. The rain is red. I look up and I see green lightning. What the- we got a live one over there! Someone yells. They come over to me and aim a gun at me. Fuck you. I say and he pulls the gun away. I get up and look at them. There military. One hands me a gun. Come on. He says. Were going to our camp.

The "camp" turns out to be a castle modified with machine gun turrets. I look at what they did. They have lots of generators and cables built into the walls. There is a fruit and vegetable room, A freezer, A garden, and even a indoor pool. You guys really went all out. I say. A soldier replies with: this is all needed to survive. Even the pool? I ask. Yes. We need the water for operations. So we need to be able to swim good. They bring me to my room. It's a large one with a king-size bed, a bathroom, a TV, lots of movies, a 360, and lots of killing games. This used to be a kids room until he died from cancer. A soldier says. You really let the kid kill I say. All the games are first person. They could have helped him in the battle field. Whatever I say and close the door.

3 hours later I had beat all the halo games. I get in the shower and turn it on. The water feels good. Especially since I was in a coma for a moth and the day that happen the only liquid to touch me was a lot of blood. I get out of the shower and pull open the drawer I stored the pants the people gave me. I kook at the clock and dinner started 5 minutes ago. Then I hear screams. I peek out the window and see a man split down the middle by a spike mutant. Shit. I say and get the guns the soldiers gave me. One is a assault rifle and another one is a handgun in my drawer. I walk out of my rook and open fire on the mutant. Blood flies everywhere and the bullets alert the guards. Two come and see the body. Then there dead in a second. Spikes all over there backs. I look up and see five spikes moving towards me. I open fire.

There was so many. I barley made it out. I get in a car and drive. I don't pat attention but I end up back in the city and the car runs out of gas. I had run out of ammo for the assault rifle but I still had the handgun. I walk around the city. Its daylight so there's nothing out here. I see a man behind another man with a gun raised to the seconds head. I raise my gun to shoot him when all of a sudden the man with the guns head falls off and the man with the sword is next to him. I walk forward. What's your name? the sword man asks. Jack I say. The trench coat says ghost and the sword says Ryan. Ghost takes off his trench coat and under it is full body armor made of metal plates. Gentle men. He says. We are the saviors of hell.


End file.
